Kokujin
Kokujin was the mad tamashii monk who created the Shameswords using the Anvil of Despair. Tattoed In 1118, Togashi, realizing that a confrontation with his brother was inevitable, set to prepare himself for it. But the flesh bound Kami found that the thousand years in mortal form had left him vulnerable to such things as doubt and fear. Knowing that he could not show such weaknesses in the battle to come, he took the unusual step of nurturing two tamashii. Into one, he poured all his fears, doubts, anger and other negative emotions. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 The selected individual was tattooed by Togashi, being the tattoo's ink the blood of the immortal. The new Ise Zumi took a new name, Kokujin. Unfortunately, the act broke the mind of the tamashii, and despite Togashi's attempts to help him, he escaped and fled the Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part One Enlightened Madness During several years Kokujin lived alone, and sought the blessing of the rest of the Kami. The Ninth Kami, Fu Leng blessed him and Kokujin was tainted. Kokujin had found the balance to rule the corruption and not be ruled by it, being his own master. He began to murder his fellow Dragons, because it pleased him to do so. He was called in these years Togashi Kokujin. Joining Hitomi Togashi Kokujin joined Hitomi's Dragon Clan in 1129 as her Hatamoto. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 9 Hitomi wished for Kokujin to teach her how to rule the corruption of the Obsidian Hand in her. Hitomi Kobai spoke up against this, but was overuled by Hitomi. Kokujin accepted Hitomi's terms, and became Hitomi Kokujin. The next four years saw the killing of many members of the Togashi family at the hands of Kokujin and the other Hitomi monks. The Naga In 1130, a Naga contingent met with Hitomi to warn her of a dark future they believed lay in store for her. Hitomi listened, and allowed them to leave peacefully. As soon as they were outside Kyuden Hitomi they were attacked and massacred by Kokujin, who believed it had been obvious that Hitomi wished for him to do so. He killed all by Kazaq, whom he tattooed. Hitomi Akuai did not agree, and condemned Kokujin's attack and tattooing. The two swore to kill each other should the time come when Kokujin was no longer of use to Hitomi. Enlightened Madness, Part Three Siege of Sleeping Mountain Kokujin was at Hitomi's side during the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. When the Isha tried to kill Hitomi, he swore to chase the naga. The madness of Kokujin was allowed by the Lady and a member of the Imperial Guard was thrown to the Chamber of Crystal, even when the Captain of the Imperial Guard, Toku, and his army were marching toward the enemies of the Dragon. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Hitomi's Wrath A discussion with Hitomi Kazaq ended with Hitomi enraged, and she reminded Kokujin who really wielded the Togashi's Daisho. Hitomi Kobai had returned from the Imperial Court and confirmed the Imperial Legions would fight against the naga. Hitomi knew her battle was no longer in the Mortal Realm, but she would not leave her fellows in their final hour. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Alliance with the Shadows Kokujin talked with imprisoned Shosuro in her Chamber of Crystal. She promised that Goju Adorai would send the armies of the Empire to a trap deep in the Shadowlands. There, surrounded by creatures of Jigoku, the taint would fester and destroy them. Kokujin agreed and waited until the moment Shosuro were released to join the dark forces. The Race to Volturnum: Shadowlands Togashi's Daisho In 1132, during the attack of the Naga on Kyuden Hitomi, Kokujin stole the Togashi's Daisho. Naginata (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) What remained of Hitomi's order were tasked by Hitomi to hunt down Kokujin, kill him and retrieve the daisho. Joining the Shadowlands After Kokujin fled Kyuden Hitomi he joined the forces of the Shadowlands. In 1133 he was part of the army led by Akuma no Oni that blocked the way to the city of Volturnum, and fought against his former kinsmen. The Race to Volturnum: Dragon After the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Hitomi Kobai sought out the aid of Togashi Mitsu, but he would not aid in the pettty quest for vengeance. Somehow Kokujin defeated Kobai and bound his will to him, becoming Kokujin Kobai. City of the Lost Kokujin was in the Shadowlands in 1150, witnessing Daigotsu's creation of the City of the Lost, where he and Daigotsu discussed the Dark Lord's plans for the immediate future. Kokujin also showed interest in Omoni's bakemono, wishing to learn more of the little goblin-man's new creations. Enlightened Madness, Part Six Kokujin's monks and bakemono During his time in the shadowlands, Kokujin began tattooing men of his own, creating dark ise zumi and even shugenja, creating the Kokujin family. He did not limit his tattooing to humans however, tattooing many of Omoni's bakemono also. Pursued The Dragon Clan continued in their pursuit of Kokujin, leading to a confrontation between the mad monk and forty sohei led by Hoshi Kaelung on the Plains Above Evil in 1154. Kokujin and his two hundred bakemono defeated the Dragon, and Kaelung was the only survivor, returning to report to Hoshi Daimyo Hoshi Wayan of the defeat of Hoshi Maseru and the other monks. Twilight Mountains In 1155 Kokujin made his way to the Twilight Mountains, bringing the Anvil of Despair and some blades with him. In the mountains he encountered the hermit Haru, and was surprisingly forthcoming about his fascination with Fu Leng's true name and intention to go to Shiro Heichi. Kokujin left shortly after, and Haru quickly decided to leave the mountains as soon as possible. Walking Horror of Fu Leng Kitsune Gohei send Kokujin to guide his daughter, Kitsune Ryosei, to him in the City of the Lost. Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman Kokujin's Challenge In 1159 Kokujin sent a challenge to his former clan, demanding seven members of the clan be sent to attempt to defeat him. Clan Letter to the Dragon #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The seven who went were Togashi Satsu, Togashi Matsuo, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Hogai, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Tamori Chieko and Hoshi Wayan. The seven travelled to the Twilight Mountains where they were met by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. The ensuing battle resulted in the capture of Satsu, Chieko, Hogai and Akuai. The four were brought to the ruins of Shiro Heichi, where Kokujin chained Akuai to the Anvil of Despair. Kokujin began work on another Shamesword using Akuai's blood and soul. Enlightened Madness, Part Two Akuai lasted far shorter than Kokujin had anticipated, and he was only able to finish creating a wakizashi. It was Kokujin's intent to create a daisho, Kokujin's Daisho, to mirror that of Togashi's Daisho, so he told the captive Togashi Satsu to choose between two of the other captives; Hitomi Hogai or Tamori Chieko. Satsu initially refused, but eventually realised he had no choice but to select one of them. Satsu eventually decided upon Hogai, but Kokujin laughed and chained Chieko to the Anvil instead. He revealed that the question had always been to select the person that would have to live with surviving, and so Kokujin began working on the katana.Enlightened Madness, Part Four Chieko lasted considerably longer than Kokujin anticipated, and she began suggesting that Kokujin was not as masterless as he claimed. He served pain and darkness because he feared the light. Kokujin did not appreciate the analysis, and when one of this dark ise zumi informed him that the Shakoki Dogu were launching attacks on the ruins of Shiro Heichi he began to increase the speed at which he was working on the final blade. Enlightened Madness, Part Five After completing the katana Kokujin began preparing to sacrifice and kill Chieko, remarkably still alive, for a different purpose. He was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. Mitsu and Kaelung fought Kokujin and his dark ise zumi led by a returned Kokujin Kobai, while Matsuo freed Satsu and Hogai. In the confusion of the battle Matsuo fled with Chieko, and lacking any other sacrifice Kokujin killed Kobai on the Anvil creating the Blade of Slaughter. This revealed his true intentions all along; to release the First Oni in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Four Winds, p. 143 Mitsu and Kaelung were attacked by the Oni, and the outlawed flipped backward off the edge of the platform, catching the lip with one hand. Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and started to fight the Oni. Mitsu and the Mad Dragon became locked in single combat. Using the Anvil of Despair as a weapon, Mitsu knocked Kokujin, himself, and the Anvil into a lava-filled pit, presumably to their demise and the Anvil's loss. After the anvil was not there the Shakoki Dogu came to Shiro Heichi and defeated halted the summoning of the First Oni to the mortal realm. The rest survived, and returned to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Shameswords Kokujin created ten Shameswords initially, gifting them to Daigotsu to do with as he pleased. Kokujin's Return Kokujin survived, eventually making his way back to the City of the Lost and joining Daigotsu's forces. Third Rise of Iuchiban When in 1165 Iuchiban the Heartless defeated Daigotsu and took the City of the Lost, Kokujin did not follow the bloodspeaker and joined another Shadowlands outlaw, Kyofu. Ogre Warriors (Diamond flavor) Later he and Kyofu fought against Iuchiban's forces that were attacking Shiro Hiruma, and saved the day to the Crab Clan. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kokujin, however, had left a gift for Todori: a Shamesword, the Blade of Penance. Penance, Part 1, by Rich Wulf The mad Ise Zumi expected Todori to use the blade against his enemy Iuchiban. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Retaking the City of the Lost Daigotsu knew Iuchiban moved his strongest servants to Otosan Uchi. He gathered Kokujin and his army and marched to retake the City of the Lost. A Time for Vengeance (Web of Lies flavor) Iuchiban quickly returned to fight them, but he was defeated by Daigotsu and decided to escape. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Prophet of the Dark Lotus In 1166 Kokujin visited the hidden descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku. He had not come to harm the descendant of Shinsei, he went to gave greetings to his competitor. He taught the enlightenment could be achieved through violence. Kokujin told Rosoku he knew the content of the Doom of the Dragon, which was not know in the Empire. Doom of the Empire (Kotei 2005), by Rich Wulf Kokujin claimed herself as prophet, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. Kokujin (Path of Hope Boxtext) Murder of Imperial Heralds In 1167 three Miya Heralds were attacked in different Dragon provinces and skinned alive. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) It was not known at that time the attack was planned and carried out by Kokujin, who was starting to organize his peasant rebellion. Vacant Throne, p. 17 Peasant Uprising Kokujin spreaded his twisted vision of enlightenment, inciting rebellion in the peasant caste of Rokugan. He turned ordinary men and women into killers. Mirumoto Ryosaki, daughter of Doji Reju, and Mirumoto Takige were sent to maintain the order and killed several of the revolters. Kokujin appeared and killed Takige but the mad monk did not kill Ryosaki. He said she was not ready to receive his enlightenment, and that she must prove she was worthy. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Daigotsu True Agenda Daigotsu had sent Kokujin to gather weak-minded in the Empire to spread the peasant revolts. The dark Lord expected that by the time the demons that stood against him were well and truly destroyed, Kokujin and his adherents would have torn Rokugan's spirit apart with their lies and misdirection. After the tide of destruction that he would unfold the Dark Lord would stand over Rokugan's corpse. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Banditry in Scorpion lands Kokujin spreaded his teachings near the Scorpion village of Doko Maru, where many villagers joined him and acted as bandits. Tamago and Utagawa had been tracking down a bandit leader known as Kokei, who was the knickname Kokujin had been used to conceal his true identity. In 1168 his bandits were lured to an ambush by the ronin and the Legion of Two Thousand, and defeated. Kokujin escaped without being recognized. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer Teaching the Way Kokujin believed that he knew the way of Enlightenment. His madness had led him to bring others to his fold, through force if necessary. Kokujin had a method as to whom he choose, though it made no sense to those around him. He decided to take on the ogre Moshangoru as a student Test of Enlightenment who finally attained enlightenement. Moshangoru (Test of Enlightenment Boxtext) Apprentice This year, Bayushi Shinzo willfully became a student of Kokujin. Although he joined Kokujin in hopes of discovering the way to defeat him, his betrayal of Shosuro Yudoka proved he was completely under the mad ise zumi's influence. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer Shinzo was another student of Kokujin who became enlightened whit his teachings. Death Kokujin was killed by Shinzo in 1169. The joint Rokugani forces led in part by Osami finally caught up with Kokujin and his zealots, peasant forces and the ronin bandit lord Akihiro. Kokujin was attacked by Togashi Matsuo, whose disregard for his own life brought shame to Shinzo's previous actions, and Shinzo killed Kokujin. The Mad Dragon External Links * Togashi Kokujin (Anvil of Despair) * Hitomi Kokujin (Jade) * Hitomi Kokujin Exp (Hidden Emperor 3) *Kokujin (The Fall of Otosan Uchi) *Kokujin Exp (Path of Hope) Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Hitomi Kokujin Category:Spider Clan Leaders